


don't trip down the stairs

by lameafpun



Series: persona-fication of a bookworm [3]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lameafpun/pseuds/lameafpun
Summary: In your defense, the stairwell had some good acoustics.





	don't trip down the stairs

You make eye contact as soon as the classroom door slides open. Clubs had already started and the knitting group had moved into the room. 

The chair scrapes back as you stand up, hoisting your bag over a shoulder as one of the knitters sends you a cursory glance. 

A smirk plays across your lips as the door closes behind you, his hand reaching for yours when the stairs block you from view. 

-

Rough wall digs into your back where the cotton of your school uniform rode up when Narukami ran his hands up your sides, caging you against the wall.

“My,” you breathe into Narukami’s ear, and he could hear the smile in your voice, “what do you think the teachers would say if they saw their top student like this?” 

Your voice peters out into a gasp as he runs his lips down the curve of your neck, sucking a hickey into the skin in retaliation. Huffing, you pull him closer and shift the leg hooked around his hip. A thigh flexes, prompting him to take a small step closer. There’s a sharp intake of breath on both your parts as something hard bumps up against the cloth of your underwear.

A harsh expletive escapes you, drawn out with a hiss from between clenched teeth. You can feel the grin against your neck. 

“What would the teachers say if they heard their second greatest student like this?” The emphasis on “second” doesn’t escape you. 

Dick. 

Your fingers curl into his hair, pulling at the gray strands harshly. A twitch at your core pulls a smirk from you as you imagine the way his teeth grit. The hands settled at your hips slide down to the band of your underwear. He pulls it away from your skin, lets it snap back. It echoes in the stairwell. Then he’s pulling it down, or trying to, anyway. His hand is nudging your leg, trying to push the cloth down to your ankles, but you don’t want to give up the closeness just yet. 

Petulantly, you grind up against him, letting him feel the warmth and the stickiness that’s already there and feeling the length and hardness of his body in turn. He hums wordlessly, just a touch too rough to be mistaken for unaffectedness. Not exactly the sass you’d come to expect from him but the second, sharper snap of your underwear band is. It’s just painful enough to send a shiver up your spine and blood to your lower extremities. 

Cloth falls to the ground, forgotten in the corner of the room. It’s barely touched the floor before he’s easing himself up into you with an almost languorous roll of his hips. 

He keeps himself there, sheathed in you, a sound low in his throat that you know is him holding back moans, before he’s drawing himself back out. His entire body shivers, skin already slick with sweat, hand trembling where he grips your leg at his hips. 

The wall digs into your back as he pushes his cock into you again. It feels like you’re going to have bruises later, you muse, as he begins to pick up the pace and thumps you against the wall with every thrust. 

You know he didn’t intend to stop until you were both sweaty and spent, but the hand at your thigh was gripping fit to bruise and the leg you were standing on was starting to cramp. 

“Narukami.” You gasp, pleading, voice rough and low. Your foot hits the floor with a soft thump and then your nipples are brushing against the rough school brick, trembling as Yu runs a hand over the curve of your ass. The coil in the depths of your stomach tightens.

There’s nothing to hold onto, so you make do with bracing your hands on the wall as he sinks into your heat again. Both of his hands are settled on your hips this time and he uses this to his full advantage, hilting with every thrust as he pounds you into the wall. One thrust hits you just right and you gasp out a breathless “p-please” that makes his abuse that particular spot until you’re on the edge. It’s heaven, his hands bruising your hips, cheek pressed against the wall, and the spring coiling tighter and tighter until — 

He says your name, breathing it out like a prayer (you think you heard a “baby” and wow, that was new) and you’d never taken him for the type. His thrusts quicken as his hand releases your side and slides down to your core, touching, grasping, as the desperation to his movements bleed through and he pushes himself into you one last time as he comes, the hand at your core working to bring you over the edge with him. The other flies to your chest, and he rolls a nipple between his fingers. 

Your coil snaps and you spasm around him, leaning back so he can swallow your moans with a kiss that leaves you lightheaded. 

Warmth seeps out of you. That should feel vaguely disconcerting, you think, but instead there’s a tingle. 

A snort makes you break the kiss, growing into a giggle. Red blooms at the tips of his ears and he turns his face away, stoic, as he tucks himself back into his pants and bends down to pick up your underwear. 

“Baby?” You laugh. 

He shrugs, impassive, and you would think him entirely unaffected if only for the stiffness that infuses his shoulders. Sweat glistens on his neck and you go to wipe it off, deciding instead to brush a fingertip against his cheek, feeling the heat of the blush. 

Smiling softer now you slide a hand into his, and watch a shy smile flicker to life (you can feel his cum seeping into your underwear). 

Only Narukami.


End file.
